historia_outsourcingufandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Geneza i historia outsourcingu
'Znaczenie słowa "Outsourcing"' Termin outsourcing 'jest angielskim skrótem od trzech słów: outside (zewnętrzny)- resource (środek) –using (używanie), oznaczającym korzystanie, użycie zasobów zewnętrznych. '''Outsourcing '''oznacza korzystanie przez firmę z zewnętrznych zasobów (firm) realizujących określone usługi. Może również oznaczać przeniesienie pracowników z jednej firmy do drugiej. 'Definicje "Outsourcingu" 'Wg Petera Bendora - Samuela' Peter Bendor-Samuel, jeden z uznanych międzynarodowych autorytetów w tej dziedzinie, określa outsourcing, jako „''powierzenie przez organizację realizacji określonego procesu'' usługodawcy określając szczegółowo efekty, jakie zleceniodawca zamierza uzyskać, ale bez instrukcji dotyczących sposobu wykonywania poszczególnych zadań, pozostawiając inicjatywę' '''w tym zakresie zleceniobiorcy''” 2005.' 'Wg Maurice'a F. Greavera Juniora' Powierzenie usługodawcy kompetencji decyzyjnych w zakresie sposobów realizacji zleconych zadań to warunek zastosowania outsourcingu, który został podkreślony również w definicji zaproponowanej przez innego specjalistę w tej dziedzinie Maurice'a F. Greavera Juniora. Według tego autora outsourcing „''polega na przekazaniu zewnętrznym usługodawcom zgodnie z postanowieniami w umowie (kontrakcie) powtarzających się wewnętrznych zadań organizacji, związanych z ich realizacją pracowników, maszyn, urządzeń, wyposażenia, technologii i innych zasobów oraz kompetencji decyzyjnych dotyczących ich wykorzystania” F. Greaver II, 1999, s. 3. Z powyższych definicji wynika, że outsourcing to zlecanie zadań, które dotychczas realizowane były w przedsiębiorstwie. Na tej podstawie formę współpracy można potraktować, jako rozwiązanie podejmowane zazwyczaj w następstwie działań restrukturyzacyjnych. Zaprezentowana przez P. Bendora - Samuela definicja outsourcingu wskazuje natomiast na możliwość wykorzystania takich rozwiązań nie tylko do pojedynczych usług, czy nawet funkcji pomocniczych, ale zwłaszcza w zakresie procesów gospodarczych realizowanych wcześniej samodzielnie przez zleceniodawcę. 'Wg Józefa Penca' Związek outsourcingu 'z działalnością restrukturyzacyjną w przedsiębiorstwie podkreślony został także w polskojęzycznych opracowaniach min. Józefa Penca 1997 lub Michała Trockiego 2001. Pierwszy z wymienionych autorów zaakcentował wpływ wymienionego rozwiązania na zmiany struktury organizacyjnej przedsiębiorstwa i jego kontaktów z otoczeniem Penc, 1997, s. 13. '''Outsourcing '''został w tym przypadku zdefiniowany jako: „''korzystanie z kompleksowych usług będących kombinacją różnorodnych usług cząstkowych sprzedawanych i rozliczanych jako jednostka, jakie oferują zewnętrzni wykonawcy (oferenci)” Penc, 1997, s. 302. Takie ujęcie wykazuje pewne podobieństwo zwłaszcza do podejścia reprezentowanego przez wspomnianego wcześniej P. Bendora - Samuela. '''Wg Michała Trockiego M. Trocki natomiast powołuje się na podejście przedstawione przez M. F. Greavera Juniora 1999 i definiuje outsourcing jako: „przedsięwzięcie polegające na wydzieleniu ze struktury organizacyjnej przedsiębiorstwa macierzystego realizowanych przez nie funkcji i przekazanie ich do realizacji innym podmiotom gospodarczym” Trocki, 2001, s. 13. Autor proponuje użycie terminów "wydzielenie" lub "wyodrębnienie" jako polskojęzycznych odpowiedników outsourcingu, co wskazuje na postrzeganie prezentowanego rozwiązania jako działania o charakterze restrukturyzacyjnym. Warto zwrócić uwagę, że zarówno M. Trocki, jak również J. Penc podejmując rozważania w zakresie outsourcingu akcentują zwłaszcza zmiany w przedsiębiorstwie macierzystym poprzedzające zastosowania wyróżnionej formy współpracy. Wspomniani wcześniej P. Bendor-Samuel i M. F. Greaver Junior podkreślają natomiast charakterystyczną cechę relacji pomiędzy zleceniodawcą a zleceniobiorcą polegającą na przejęciu przez zleceniobiorcę obok zasobów zleceniodawcy także kompetencji decyzyjnych dotyczących ich wykorzystania zgodnie z postanowieniami umowy pomiędzy partnerami. 'Definicja dla początkujących i zaawansowanych' W opracowaniach istnieje również podział na definicje dla początkujących i zaawansowanych. Pierwsza brzmi: „''Outsourcing to związanie się z zewnętrznym partnerem w celu podniesienia jakości usługi i redukcji kosztów. Pozwala firmie na wykorzystanie relacji biznesowych w celu wykonania zadanej pracy. W kilku słowach będzie to "zrobić więcej za mniej !!!".'' Bardziej zaawansowana definicja określa outsourcing jako: „''strategiczne wykorzystanie zewnętrznych zasobów w celu realizacji procesów wykonywanych dotychczas przez własnych pracowników. Jest to strategia zarządzania polegająca na wydzieleniu i przekazaniu z działań firmy głównych, choć nie podstawowych funkcji do efektywnych zewnętrznych organizacji”.'' 'Geneza Outsourcingu' 'Outsourcing jako koncepcja biznesowa' W wielu fachowych opracowaniach podaje się, że pojęcie „outsourcing” po raz pierwszy zostało użyte w 1979 r. i odnosiło się do kupowania niemieckich projektów przez brytyjski przemysł motoryzacyjny. Sama koncepcja biznesowa powstała jednak wcześniej. Już w 1923 r. Henry Ford stwierdził, że: „Jeśli jest coś, czego nie potrafimy zrobić wydajniej, taniej i lepiej niż konkurenci, nie ma sensu, żebyśmy to robili i powinniśmy zatrudnić do wykonania tej pracy kogoś, kto zrobi to lepiej niż my” Na przełomie XVIII i XIX w., rozwój produkcji przemysłowej wymuszał podział specjalizacji, zwiększający sprawność i oszczędność czasu (A.Smith). Do powszechnych dylematów dotyczących outsourcingu należały obawy związane z redukcją zatrudnienia, utratą kontroli nad wydzielanymi funkcjami oraz wzrostem kosztów. Wynikały one z postrzegania outsourcingu według modelu "win/lose", w którym rolę przegranego przypisuje się Klientowi, a miano zwycięzcy - firmie wykonawczej. 'Outsourcing jako strategia biznesowa' Już kilkadziesiąt lat temu firma ADP (Automatic Data Prosessing) zaczęła działać w sposób, który obecnie określany jest mianem outsourcingu krajowego opartego na partnerach zlokalizowanych poza firmą. W 1949 r. zadłużenie wewnętrzne Stanów Zjednoczonych wzrosło do niespotykanej wcześniej wielkości, aby obniżyć to zadłużenie rząd amerykański nakazał pracodawcom prowadzenia prawidłowego wyliczenia odprowadzonych podatków i przechowywania odpowiedniej dokumentacji w postaci list płac potwierdzających dokonanie płatności. ADP zdała sobie sprawę, że może zaoferować innym firmom swoją wiedze w zakresie tworzenia list płac i obliczania podatków, szczególnie takim, które z nowymi obowiązkami sobie nie radziły. Zaczęto więc oferować różnym przedsiębiorstwom outsourcing tych usług. Polegał on na dostarczeniu przez klientów ADP pustego formularza listy płac, a pracownicy ADP wprowadzali do niej dane, przygotowywali czeki z wypłatą wynagrodzenia wraz z odpowiednim wyliczeniem odprowadzonego podatku od dochodów pracowników i wprowadzali te dane do ksiąg rachunkowych. Wszystkie te dokumenty zwracane były do firmy przed dniem wypłaty. Im bardziej skomplikowane robiły się listy płac, tym większy stawał się rynek dla firmy ADP, czyniąc ją jednym z pionierów outsourcingu krajowego opartego na partnerach zlokalizowanych poza firmą zlecającą. Metoda ta rozwinęła się w Stanach Zjednoczonych i bardzo szybko dotarła do Europy Zachodniej. Współczesny Outsourcing Powstanie współczesnej formy outsourcingu datuje się na lata 70. i 80. XX wieku. Od tego czasu podejście do outsourcingu zmieniło się jednak diametralnie. W obecnie stosowanym modelu outsourcingu Klient postrzega outsourcera jako długoterminowe "aktywa", które stanowią dla niego stałą wartość. Podstawą sukcesu tej strategii jest wzajemna współpraca, zaufanie oraz partnerstwo. Zróżnicowanie rodzajów outsourcingu stwarza możliwość lepszego dostosowania prowadzonej działalności do wymogów jej skuteczności i efektywności. 'Historia Outsourcingu' Chociaż outsourcing powszechnie uważany jest za wynalazek XX wieku, jego elementy odnaleźć można znacznie wcześniej. Za pewną formę outsourcingu można uznać, na przykład powierzanie zakonom przez władców państw europejskich organizacji struktur edukacyjnych. Z całą pewnością korzystał z outsourcingu Napoleon, który zlecał prywatnym firmom dostawy amunicji na pola bitew oraz zbieranie rannych. Początkowo głównym argumentem przemawiającym za delegowaniem funkcji biznesowych na zewnątrz była oszczędność kosztów. Outsourcing był naturalną konsekwencją globalizacji i wzrostu konkurencyjności rynków. Wielkie koncerny międzynarodowe, rozbudowując swoją działalność na wszystkie kontynenty, stworzyły struktury zbudowane z tysięcy drobnych partnerów - same zaś koncentrowały się na głównych funkcjach strategicznych swojego biznesu. W coraz bardziej konkurencyjnym otoczeniu nie dało się być dobrym we wszystkim. Outsourcing stał się rozwiązaniem wspomagającym realizację strategii, najwyższej jakości. 'Ciekawostki historyczne' *W połowie lat 40. XX wieku zaledwie 20% wartości dodanej przeciętnej amerykańskiej firmy produkcyjnej pochodziło od zewnętrznego partnera. Obecnie wskaźnik ten wynosi 60%. *Pół wieku po Fordzie, R. Perrot zaczął kupować od dużych, skomputeryzowanych firm niewykorzystane moce obliczeniowe, by następnie sprzedać je firmom, nie posiadającym własnych komputerów. 'Outsoucing w Polsce' 'Początki outsourcingu w Polsce' W Polsce outsourcing jest stosowany od lat 90 tych, choć jego początki nie kojarzyły się z tą nazwą. Często były to po prostu umowy na obsługę obszarów wspierających główną działalność takich, jak utrzymanie czystości czy ochrona. Jednak pewne cechy charakterystyczne tych – wydawałoby się prostych kontraktów zewnętrznych już wówczas wskazywały na to, że współpraca outsourcingowa może przynieść więcej korzyści niż tylko doraźne oszczędności. Choć, trzeba przyznać, poszukiwanie oszczędności było pierwszym istotnym powodem szukania wykonawców zewnętrznych. Początki gospodarki rynkowej w Polsce charakteryzowały się niezwykle niską wydajnością pracy, zwłaszcza tam, gdzie praca ta nie wpływała bezpośrednio na realizację celów produkcyjnych. Utrzymywanie infrastruktury (budynków biurowych, hal produkcyjnych) w czystości i sprawności technicznej, a także zapewnienie bezpieczeństwa, realizowane były licznymi służbami wewnętrznymi. Organizacja pracy niewiele miała wspólnego z optymalizacją procesów. Zaplecze technologiczne nie wspierało efektywności działań. Pod nazwą „systemy motywacyjne” kryły się głownie gwarancje socjalne dla pracowników, promujące tych z największym stażem, a nie najbardziej wydajnych. Nic dziwnego, że menedżerowie wielu przedsiębiorstw zdecydowali się na poszukiwanie dostawców dla tych usług, które dotychczas realizowali własnymi siłami. 'Pierwsze firmy outsourcingowe' Analiza firm oferujących usługi outsourcingowe pokazuje, że polscy przedsiębiorcy dość ostrożnie podchodzą do tego rodzaju zagadnienia. Polska gospodarka przez ostatnie kilkadziesiąt lat przeszła dość skomplikowane dzieje. Kiedy 20, i mniej, lat temu przedsiębiorstwa przestały sobie radzić, trzeba było ściągać wzorce ze znanych i sprawdzonych rozwiązań firm zachodnich. I wtedy w Polsce pojawiły się pierwsze firmy outsourcingowe. Przekazywano im poszczególne zadania. Z początku nieufnie. Bo kto to widział, by np. kolej czy górnictwo nie miały własnej służby zdrowia, ośrodków wypoczynkowych, własnego transportu, zaopatrzenia i innych działów? Niemal z roku na rok, wraz ze zmianą mentalności prezesów, dyrektorów, kierowników i załóg, zachodziły zmiany w firmach. W ręce wyspecjalizowanych firm oddawano zrządzanie budynkiem, księgowość, logistykę i pozostałe działy niezwiązane z podstawową działalnością przedsiębiorstwa. Dopiero gdy okazywało się, że to tu, to tam, te nietypowe firmy, dla których pożywką jest kryzys, potrafią zdziałać więcej niż się w latach 90. wszystkim wydawało – zaczęto im ufać. Działo się to jednak bardzo powoli. Kiedy w krajach o rozwiniętej gospodarce zyski sektora outsourcingu liczono w miliardach dolarów – w Polsce patrzono nań bardzo nieufnie, a może nawet jak na coś nie do końca poważnego, rozsądnego. Ważną cezurą był jednak przełom wieków XX i XXI oraz pierwsze lata XXI w. W Polsce zaczęły powstawać wyspecjalizowane firmy świadczące usługi dla biznesu. Była podaż, wciąż jednak brakowało popytu. Przyczyną może być to, że zlecanie realizacji określonych zadań obarczone jest pewnego rodzaju ryzykiem i brakiem zaufania. Zdarzało się bowiem, że przedsiębiorstwa powierzały zadania małym firmom, które po prostu padały. Brakowało profesjonalnie przygotowanych umów partnerskich, które pozwalałyby na osiąganie obustronnych korzyści, ale także wspólnie ponosiłyby koszty ryzyka zmian. Pojawia się także kwestia zaufania. Bywa, że trudno zarządom firm uwierzyć, iż dane, systemy, wiedza, pomysły nie zostaną przekazane nieupoważnionym osobom trzecim. Kolejnym charakterystycznym czynnikiem dla specyfiki polskiego rynku jest cel zlecenia usług firmie outsourcingowej – są nim zazwyczaj oszczędności. W przypadku firm funkcjonujących w Europie Zachodniej czy USA bywa nim też m.in. kompleksowe przebranżowienie firmy. Źródła 1. http://mfiles.pl/pl/index.php/Outsourcing 2. www.outsourcing-faq.com, 2005 '''3. '''http://www.plmtm.com/index.php/page+outsourcing/95 4. http://www.brandnewday.pl/outsourcing4.html 5. Penc J., Leksykon biznesu, Placet, Warszawa, 1997